Walking On Broken Glass
by your-xx-illusion
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts, and another mystery to be taken care of. It's a twisted journey and only Draco knows the secret. Will he risk it all and join Harry or be separated by family secrets?
1. Welcome To Hogwarts

****

**

* * *

**

.Chapter One.  
_Welcome To Hogwarts_

__  
  
Once he got aboard and sat down, Harry looked out the windows of the train. The sun was beginning to set, and the wind howled as it gently passed by. His attention was pulled from the frosting windows, by the opening of a door and a girl's soft voice speaking to Hermione and Ron. "Excuse me, could I sit with you? I don't quite know where I'm going or what I'm supposed to do."  
  
Hermione's eyes glimmered. "Of course you may." Hermione said, thinking this girl seemed nice, and Hermione was always willing to help someone out, or educate them whenever possible. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." She spoke somewhat officiously.  
  
"Nice to meet you Hermione. Thank you for letting me sit with you all. I'm Alexia Relso." She spoke kindly, and gave a warm smile. They could tell she was new, lonely, and didn't know anyone.  
  
"I'm Ron." He spoke up, "and that's Harry." The three waited for her reaction to it being Harry. Harry Potter. But they got nothing. They knew she didn't know what she was doing now. Not knowing about Harry Potter? That's rare. That's never, in the wizarding world.  
  
"Where did you come from? Is this your first year here? What year are you?" Hermione asked a million questions at once. Harry turned to her and laughed. Ron looked at her, and rubbed his forehead. Hermione could be a bit ... eccentric.  
  
"I'm from Pennsylvania, in the United States." She said, as they noticed her strong American accent, more than before. "I've never been here before, and I didn't even know I was a witch, until ... well ... until yesterday. Hagrid came to find me and take me here. He's been a great help." You say, taking a breath.  
  
"Oh, yes. Hagrid is great. All the kids love him. Well, we do at least." Hermione giggled, as she gave Alexia a signal to continue on.  
  
"And, I think he said something about me being in the fourth year or something of the sort." She spoke, curious to know what the others were in.  
  
"Us too!" Hermione said, excitedly. 

-----

A bit later, after they had eaten some snacks and changed into their robes, the train pulled up at Hogwarts. The four stepped off the bus, and gathered in a group with the rest of the students. "You should go talk to Professor McGonagall." Hermione said, standing on her toes and pointing to a lady with glasses sitting on the brim of her nose and pointed black hat. It looked to Alexia like one of the hats the people in the US wear on Halloween.  
  
Before Hermione could get out another word, or Alexia could walk away, a boy with blonde hair turned around. "Well, well, well ... what do we have here? A new student?" Draco said, smirking and facing Alexia and Hermione. "You a mudblood too?" He asked, looking her up and down, trying to use his intimidation routine.  
  
"A mudblood?" Alexia asked him curiously.  
  
"Yes, a mudblood." Draco spat.  
  
"A muggle is what we call the people without magic, therefore a mudblood is dirty blood. It isn't pure blood, not born into the wizarding world." Hermione said, slightly hanging her head but continuing to glare at Draco.

"Yes, a mudblood. Hermione sure knows enough about that." Draco smirked.

"Oh. No, I'm not a mudblood." Alexia said, beginning to realize that the term was offensive to those that were.  
  
"Then why are you coming here late? Wouldn't your parents have sent you right away? You don't look like a first year." Draco asked, getting agitated as normal.  
  
"My parents are dead." Alexia spoke sadly, looking up at Draco who was taken aback by her honesty. Harry's ears perked. What a tragedy for this poor girl, but he could relate to her, and he intended on talking about it with her. "But that was a long time ago. I, I don't like to think about it. Anyway ... I'm Alexia." She said, sticking her hand out and introducing herself to Draco.  
  
He laughed at her, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Nice to meet you Draco." Alexia said, looking over to see Professor McGonagall still standing there as the train continued to empty out.  
  
"Nobody calls me Draco." He said matter-of-factly. "It's Malfoy." He spoke sternly, looking directly at her.  
  
Alexia turned to Hermione and said she was going to go ask Professor McGonagall for help and to see what she should do. She smiled warmly at the group.  
  
"See you later, Alexia. Good luck!" Hermione called out.  
  
"Bye Hermione, Harry, and Ron! See you later Draco." She laughed a bit knowing Draco didn't want to be called that. Hermione grinned as well as the two boys laughed aloud.  
  
Draco looked at Alexia walk off, and then focused his attention on the other three. He glared at them, and turned around in a snit, causing them to laugh harder at Draco. He pretended not to hear.  
  
"Excuse me." Alexia said, along with another girl, creating an echo.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at the two girls and smiled. "Ah, yes. You must be our two new fourth years." Alexia and the girl looked at each other, and smiled politely. "Follow me."  
  
The two girls did as told, and Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco watched them walk off. "Hey, I'm Piper." The other girl said to Alexia.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Alexia." Professor McGonagall, Alexia, and Piper walked into her classroom to hear the rules, and to have any questions answered that they may be wondering. Piper and Alexia had been in awe at how beautiful and amazing the school seemed to be.  
  
After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall led them to the Great Hall, "Now, you'll be sorted into your houses. Good luck girls." Professor McGonagall said, and pushed them a little closer as the doors opened. All eyes were on them, as they saw the first years coming up behind them.  
  
"Hello girls. You must be the new fourth years. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, Piper, why don't you take a seat, to be sorted." Dumbledore said, reassuring her with his eyes. Alexia looked up and noticed that Professor McGonagall had already gotten to her spot at the tables in front of her. Piper began to walk forth, as she gazed at the large room, with the beautiful windows and decorations, her old school was nothing like this.  
  
Piper took a seat on the stool in the center as she blushed a light shade of pink, everyone was staring at _her_. The hat was placed on her head, and began to talk. Piper and Alexia were both taken aback by this. "Ah, pure hearted, and kind. Strong. Gryffindor." The hat spoke, chanting the last word. A roar of applause came from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Alexia?" Dumbledore said, welcoming her to come be sorted. "Good luck." He smiled at her, like he knew her secrets. A part of her believed he did.  
  
"Alexia, pretty name, pretty name, pretty name for a pretty girl." The sorting hat spoke quickly. "Ah, this is a tough one. I, I haven't seen one like it since, well since Harry Potter." There was a growing tension as he said the words. Alexia looked at Harry, confused. "Don't worry my dear. You'll understand soon." The hat spoke, reading her thoughts. "Loyal, Sweet, Ambitious, Determined, Intelligent ... hm, quite difficult, quite difficult indeed. Gryffindor or Slytherin?" The hat said to itself, as both groups got quieter. A gasp was heard throughout the crowd. "Gryffindor or Slytherin?" The hat slowed down its speech. It stalled for a minute, "Gryffindor!" It shouted out in approval, as the hat was removed and she took a seat next to Hermione, unable to hear anything from the loud chants.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and smiled, as he gave her an approving nod.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This is the first story I have written for Harry Potter, so hopefully it turns out alright. Also, I have yet to read the books (which I intend to read over the summer), and I may not know all the correct terms so please don't hold that against me. This is, afterall fiction and my work, so hpefully you can enjoy it nonetheless. Thanks for reading!_

_**Disclaimer:** I personally hate disclaimers. You all know that I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, I simply own the fictional characters of Alexia and Piper. Enjoy._


	2. The Varying Degrees of Hogwarts Hospital...

****

**.Chapter Two.  
**_The Varying Degrees of Hogwarts Hospitality_

After the four of them got settled in their dorms, they decided to walk around. Alexia had never been in Hogwarts before, so Hermione suggested they go and show her the school. Hermione and Alexia met Ron and Harry in the Common Room. Ron had been in a daze since the sorting ceremony, and no one could figure it out.  
  
Piper came down the stairs to the Common Room, she had forgotten one of her books on the table. "Hey Piper." Alexia greeted. Piper, Alexia, and Herimone shared a dorm and had gotten acquainted while settling in.  
  
"Hey guys." She said, looking up and seeing them all. Her eyes stopped on Ron. Unlike Alexia, Piper had gone to a different wizarding school before Hogwarts, and whether you are in England or not ... all wizards and witches know who Harry is.  
  
"Ron, Harry ... this is Piper." Hermione introduced.  
  
"H-Hello." Piper started, meeting Harry's eyes, and then flickering to Ron's. It was like a dream coming true for Piper. "Nice to meet you Ron and Harry." Ron's eyes were glued to her just as hers were on him. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's wrist as the five of them walked out to go see the school. Piper decided to tag along, she wouldn't turn down an invite from Ron. She probably wouldn't have turned down an invite from anyone, she had no idea where she was, and it would really help her to come along.  
  
They walked down several corridors, meeting up with Professor McGonagall. "Oh girls. I'm glad you're hitting it off with these three. They're wonderful students. But becareful, they like to get in trouble sometimes." She said, shaking her head and laughing. She said to find her if they ever need anything, goodbye and walked off.  
  
After the professor left, Hermione, Harry, and Alexia looked back on Ron and Piper. "Well, they're a match made in heaven." Alexia giggled, along with Harry, looking back at them. Hermione just shook her head.  
  
"Hey Draco." Alexia said, turning around and seeing the familiar face standing off to the side with two other boys that she didn't recognize. He looked at her with confusion, and then sneered at the group.  
  
As soon as Alexia let the words 'hello' out of her mouth, Hermione jumped at her. "No, we ... Slytherin's are, they're just bad. And Malfoy ... ugh. He's the worst." Hermione said quickly, and barely above a whisper.  
  
Draco saw this, and knew that Hermione was telling her about him at that moment. "Sucks you didn't get Slytherin, now you're stuck with these fools." He said harshly, walking towards her.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth, and Hermione glared. Draco looked behind the two and saw Ron with another girl. "Weasley, new girlfriend?" He teased.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy."  
  
"Ouch." Draco said, faking a tear, and shaking his head. "Pathetic." Draco smirked and walked off. Alexia watched him, knowing that bad boy routine was just an act. She laughed a bit and continued on with the group. 

----

The girls were sitting in their dormatory later that night, talking, and getting to know the school and one another better. "Alexia? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, noticing that she wasn't talking as much as earlier.  
  
"You said that Slytherins are bad. I was almost put into that house. Does that mean-" Alexia was cut off by Hermione who already knew what she was going to ask when she began to talk.  
  
"No. The hat said you were ambitious. That's a key characteristic of a Slytherin. You had some of their's but that doesn't mean that you got the bad ones. Like Draco, he doesn't have anything good in him. And well ... yeah." Hermione said, lying a bit. She had been curious herself about why she was almost put in Slytherin - Gryffindor's enemy. Harry had the same situation, but Hermione knew that Harry was almost put into Slytherin because of the traits you-know-who gave him along with the scar.  
  
Alexia let the question drop, although it by no means had left her thoughts. She couldn't understand why they hated Draco, and why Gryffindors hated Slytherins. Was it like Romeo and Juliet? The Montagues and Capulets...families just fighting so long that no one even knew the reason any longer? Well, hopefully not, since we all know how that turned out.  
  
"I'm kind of tired, guys. I'm going to go to sleep." Alexia said, putting the light out on her side and slipping her headphones over her ears. She wasn't in the mood for talking at the moment, and Hermione and Piper figured that out. Hermione and Piper said goodnight, and followed suit a few moments later. It had been a long day for everyone.

----

They awoke the next morning to meet Harry and Ron downstairs in the Common Room. They grabbed their books and headed to Potions class. Their Potions class was with the Slytherins. The five students got there in plenty of time. Hermione hadn't wanted to give Snape a reason to not like the two new students. The bell rang five minutes later as students filed in the classroom. Ron had offered to sit next to Pipr in the back, and Hermione took the seat next to Harry right in front of them. Alexia, not wanting to give a bad impression for the teacher, sat in front of them in the front desk. The teacher walked in, Alexia saw he had dark, greasy hair, and dressed in total black, but there was something about him that looked almost comforting to her. He noticed students in the hallway, and called out, "Malfoy, get in here."  
  
Draco and the two kids Alexia had seen him with before shuffled in the class. Crabbe and Goyle, the two kids he was with, took the seats at the desk next to Alexia's, and Draco sat next to her. It was the only seat left. She looked at him, with a polite smile, as he sneered at her, knowing people were watching.  
  
Snape immediately noticed the two new students. "Ah, I see that you've made fast friends with Mr.Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger..." Snape said walking closer to Piper. "I hear you went to a different school before Hogwarts. Let's see if it was worth it, shall we?" Snape said slowly, and intimidatingly.  
  
Alexia noticed a common trait. Snape and Draco tried to intimidate, maybe that was a Slytherin characteristic, she pondered.  
  
Professor Snape looked straight at Piper. He asked her a question, and she was unable to answer it. Malfoy took his turn, and answered the question correctly. Snape shook his head at Piper. It wasn't looking good for her future with Snape. Harry couldn't help but think it was his fault. That it was because she was his friend. Snape never really seemed to like Harry.  
  
He walked up the row. "Very good, Malfoy." He commended, stopping in front of Alexia and Draco. "So I presume that you are the other new student? The one who just found out she was a witch? The one like Potter?" Snape said, never changing the tone of his voice. It was deep, dark, and yes ... intimidating.  
  
"Yes, sir. That's me."  
  
Draco chuckled. Sir? Nobody ever called Snape sir. "Malfoy." He commanded, and Draco shut up. "Let's see if you know a little more than Piper back there." He spoke. Professor Snape asked the question and waited for the dead air. The dead air that came from everyone on their first question, and that still coming from some of them. But to his surprise, she got it right. Before Draco had the chance to butt in.  
  
"Impressive, Ms. Relso. I see why the sorting hat would've put you in the Slytherin house." Snape said, and walked away to ask someone else a question. Their was a tension in the room, as everyone remained in shock at the fact she had gotten the right answer.  
  
Alexia's cheeks were turning slightly crimson, knowing that the awkward silence was due to her. Malfoy turned to face her, and smirked. It was going to be quite a year.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you are liking it! Please review, they are all very much appreciated. Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes made. _


	3. Up, Up, and Away

****

**.Chapter Three.**  
_Up, Up, and Away_

Alexia sat gazing off across the field while Madame Hooch continued to talk about boarding a broom. Unfortunately, she had to take this class while the rest of the fourth years got free time, since she hadn't learned to fly in the first year. She was in the class with the current first years, and found flying to be rather easy once you got the gist of it.  
  
Although, Alexia had never flown on a broomstick, nor ever imagined she would, she had been a bright girl in her regular school full of muggles, and she really didn't need to hear Madame Hooch repeat herself a dozen times. She had understood how to do it after the second time.  
  
The class was finally dismissed, as Alexia hurried off the field. She walked along one of the outdoor corridors, seeing many unfamiliar faces walking by. A gust of wind blew by, causing Alexia's Gryffindor robe to blow about, and her hair whirl in the wind. She turned her head slightly, to see Draco turn the corner. "Hey Draco."  
  
Draco looked over at her, it was the first time Alexia had seen him without his two trusty sidekicks since the night that they met. "Hello, Blondie." Draco said, replying to her warm welcome.  
  
"Blondie?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes." Draco said, taking a hold of some of Alexia's blonde hair. "Blondie." Alexia looked at him and laughed. It was probably some payback for calling him Draco. Go figure, it's only his first name. "Coming from flying classes, I presume?" He asked, looking down at her broomstick in hand.  
  
"Yes. I imagine you know how much fun the first day of class can be?" Alexia said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes. A blast, listening to Madame Hooch go over and over and over what you are supposed to do. I remember it quite well. Although me and Potter did get in a bit of a brawl that day." He said, thinking back to his first few days of Hogwarts, and chuckling. "So, you do know that your friends probably don't want you talking to me, don't you?" Draco said, cocking his head to the side. Alexia intrigued him. It seemed as though she didn't care, but he figured it was lack of knowledge.  
  
Draco was a good six inches taller than Alexia, causing her to look up at him while she spoke. "I'm well aware of that, Draco. Hermione already let me know that they can't stand you, and that I'm not really supposed to talk to you or anything." Alexia said, as the two continued to walk. "But, you haven't done anything to me personally, so why shouldn't I?" She asked, not completely expecting an answer.  
  
And she didn't get one.  
  
Draco looked further down the corridor, and saw Crabbe and Goyle standing with some other Slytherins. "I, uh, I've got to go. See you around." Draco said, quickly walking off before Alexia got the chance to say goodbye. She dismissed it, and continued to walk to the Gryffindor Common Room, as Draco watched her walk away once he got over to his fellow Slytherins.  
  
----  
  
"How did flying go, Alexia?" Piper asked, remembering that today was her first lesson. Piper had known from her old school how to fly. Hermione sat with Piper, anxiously awaiting her answer.  
  
"It was alright. Doesn't seem to hard." Alexia said, taking her books and placing them on her bed. Hermione could tell that she had something else on her mind, but decided not to pressure her into telling it ... just yet.  
  
The three walked down to the Common Room, to hang out with Ron and Harry. Once they got there, they noticed no one else was, except a few random boys sitting over on the couches. "Hello Harry, Hello Ron." The girls greeted, in sync.  
  
"Hello girls." Ron replied, taking a seat next to Piper. Harry and Hermione had been shocked at Ron's forwardness with Piper, although Harry thought it entertaining to see Ron acting this way.  
  
They walked outside, only to meet up with the frenzied Neville. "Harry! Harry! Come quick. Hagrid sent me to find you. Dobby. He's hurt. Come on." Neville said, tugging at Harry's wrist as Hermione and Alexia followed. Piper and Ron trailed behind, but carried at a steady pace.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, stepping foot inside Hagrid's home. He looked down and saw Dobby laying on the edge. "Hagrid, what happened?" He saw that Dobby wasn't moving. "We have to get him to the hospital straight away." He reminisced on when Dobby had tried to save him, and he freed him from the Malfoys. Tears sprung to his eyes seeing the limp body before him.  
  
"Harry... there's, there's nothing else I can do. I'm afraid, I'm afraid we've lost him." Hagrid said, wrapping Harry in a hug, as Hermione and Alexia stepped back in utter disgust. Who would hurt such an innocent creature? All he ever wanted to do was help.  
  
Harry was outraged, as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He couldn't control himself. "Settle down, Harry. Settle down. He came here to tell you something, but don't be alarmed. I'm sure it was just a routine visit." Hagrid said, trying to console the poor boy.  
  
"It's all my fault." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"No, No it's not, Harry." Hermione said, rubbing his back. "Dobby loved you, he would have done anything to save you. Don't worry. It will all be okay." Alexia just stood back and watched. She didn't know how to react.  
  
"W-What happened?" Harry cried out. He wanted to know what had become of his dear friend Dobby.  
  
"Someone took a bludger to his head. That was too much for the poor thing. There was no way he could have survived it, Harry. But he's in a better place now. And I'm sure he's still watching over you." Hagrid said, handing Harry a cup of hot tea he had just poured.  
  
Harry sipped it down, welcomingly, and placed it on the table. He took the back of his hand and wiped his tears away. "Thank you, Hagrid." He spoke calmly and quietly, taking another sip of his tea.  
  
----  
  
An hour later, the five of them were out of Hagrid's and decided it be best for Harry not to think of Dobby for the time being, so they decided to walk around the school and get some fresh air. That's what Harry needed most. Fresh air, and a chance to think.  
  
Hermione turned the corner and rolled her eyes at the sight. There was a man with long blonde hair, who seemed to be scolding Draco. "Who's that?" Alexia asked curiously.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father." Hermione grumbled, apparently unpleased with the sight before her. She groaned and continued to walk closer, knowing there was no other way around the spot.  
  
Lucius stopped talking and lifted his head up to meet Harry's eyes as they came closer. Harry's deep eyes met his iced blue eyes. Draco turned to see what had caught his father's attention. "Well, Hello Mr. Potter." Mr. Malfoy smirked.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, I haven't gotten any reviews, but I wanted to post this chapter so that you could read a few and see if you like it. Please let me know and review, even if you don't like it. Constructive criticism is fine too! Thanks for reading ..._


End file.
